


More Alike Than You Think

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Explosions, F/M, Fluff, Romance, bringing back memories, but that's for later, first of all we gotta meet this soldier of the winter, in extreme sexiness, pew pew, some violence, ties in to the plot of captain america the winter soldier, winter soldier attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara Stark is pretty kick-ass on her own. She's got the title of "Consultant" just like her bro and don't need a metal suit to be a boss. So what happens when she's caught up with HYDRA?</p><p> </p><p>“Why Operation Insight?” she asked doubtfully. Fury glanced at her,</p><p>“So they told you.” He stated and Clara scoffed at his response,</p><p>“They told me to encrypt the software for the World Security Council.” She said. “Software that’s rigged to the weapons on that thing.” Clara snapped additionally and stared out the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stark, Clara Stark. Genius, billionaire, beautiful and totally kick-ass! Her life consists of tinkering with Tony’s tech while waiting for the Avengers to reunite…sigh...not until 2015.
> 
> Now, I made this a while back and it may not be the best because all I had to go on was Sebastian Stan...er, I mean the movie replaying in my head.

Fury walked out of the Triskelion hoping that Pierce would have Operation Insight delayed. Clara was also outside of the building when he walked past,

“Hey.” Clara called out. Fury turned and saw her leaning against the wall popping a bubble with her gum,

“Clara.” He said as Clara approached him. She handed in her S.H.I.E.L.D badge after the battle of New York after the organisation became too restraining with even more secrets and hadn’t seen Director Fury since the event,

“I need a ride to the tower to run calibration tests.” Clara told him. Fury stared at her. She had some nerve to just ask for a lift from a S.H.I.E.L.D director,

“Didn’t you have a meeting with Pierce?” he wondered. Clara nodded,

“I did and now I have to get back.” she replied not wanting to elaborate on the meeting in the open. Fury always liked how she handled information which is one of the reasons he hired her and not her brother,

“Fine but don’t make it a habit.” Fury said to Clara and they walked over to his secure van.

“I have to speak to someone before I drop you off.” he added. Clara nodded as she opened the door. She sat in the passenger seat and put on her seatbelt,

“This is nice. Why did I never get one?” she wondered as Fury started the engines.

“Didn’t Tony buy you a yacht for your birthday?” he asked in return. Clara smiled,

“He said he asked for a Helicarrier at first but you said no.” she said. Fury laughed and drove away from the base. While they were on the road, Clara sighed,

“Why Operation Insight?” she asked doubtfully. Fury glanced at her,

“So they told you.” He stated and Clara scoffed at his response,

“They told me to encrypt the software for the World Security Council.” She said. “Software that’s rigged to the weapons on that thing.” Clara snapped additionally and stared out the window.

“What did you tell them?” Fury asked. 

“No.” she replied simply. Fury turned to her,

“Wait, just no?” he wondered curiously. Clara smiled to herself and looked at him,

“Well, I couldn’t help but cause a scene. You can’t tell a Stark to do something they’re against.” She told him. Fury nodded,

“Point made.” he said. 

“What did Pierce say afterwards?” Clara asked. She knew that Fury was told of her overreaction since he met with Pierce after she had.

“He said that he’d convince you since you’re the only one who can do it.” Fury answered. Clara laughed,

“Good luck with that. After I finish up at Stark Tower I’m going on a long break,” she said and cleared her throat, “Maybe to Tahiti…” 

“You want to do this now?” Fury asked and Clara turned sharply to him,

“Yes I do. How is it that I wasn’t told about Coulson’s resurrection? Me, his best friend!?” she asked   
very offended. Fury sighed,

“Look it was top secret.” He said. Clara glowed with anger,

“You gave him a huge plane!” she argued. 

“To keep an eye on his recovery.” Fury retorted. 

“With a team!” Clara reminded. Fury pressed the brakes to stop at a red light and Clara rolled her eyes,

“Top secret my a…” she scoffed but held back her insult as a police car pulled up beside them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Standing in the middle of the road was a masked figure with a metal arm and gun. Before they knew it, Clara and Fury were tipped upside down from a blast beneath the van. It skidded several metres forward on its hood until finally stopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part! It's got some action in it and (drumrolls) THE WINTER SOLDIER!
> 
> Next chapter will have more of our tormented friend.
> 
> [I do not own Captain America: The Winter Solider (or characters) but the OFC is mine...my own...my precious!]
> 
> All mistakes are my own and I apologise in advance :)

Clara and Fury sat in an uncomfortable silence until the lights changed colours again. Moving again, Clara shook her head as she looked out onto the streets,

“Top secret.” She muttered, “I swear, it’s like you think that S.H.I.E.L.D is going to be compromised.” 

“I fear it already has.” Fury said. Clara looked at him seriously,

“What?” she asked and suddenly felt the van’s impact. The police car from the traffic lights rammed into the side of the moving vehicle and was soon joined by another police car on the other side. They were trapped on both sides and Fury put up the windows as bullets were fired,

“Who the hell did you tick off?” Clara asked. Fury took out his gun and gave it to Clara,

“I don’t think Pierce liked your answer.” He replied as he tried to keep ahead of the enemy. Suddenly, they were forced to a stop by a parade of cars,

“We’re like sitting ducks in here.” Clara stated. Outside, they saw the officers bring out a large weapon. Clara heard it power up and fire at the Fury’s window making a dent in the glass,

“How long is that window going to hold?” Clara asked. The AI in the van calculated Clara’s question,

“87%.” It said. Fury looked at her,

“Can you increase the window shields?” he asked. Clara smirked,

“I’m a genius remember?” she replied, “Where’s the grid?” Fury loaded his gun,

“In the back on the floor.” he said. Clara climbed into the back and pulled out a pocket multi-  
screwdriver. She unbolted the lid to the grid and tampered with the wire furiously,

“Windows at 66%.” The AI informed. Fury turned back at Clara,

“Today would be nice.” He snapped. Clara groaned,

“This isn’t as easy as I make it out to be.” She told him and sighed, “Okay, I’ve diverted the power of my phone battery to strengthen the…” Clara gasped as the van shook taking another hit to the   
window,

“Windows at 54%.” The computer stated. Clara caught her breath,

“…the shield and fake JARVIS here will remind you at 1%.” She told Fury who nodded at her,

“Good job agent.” He complimented. Clara would have something to say about that statement but her heart was beating too fast to even bother. Two more blows passed and the window integrity finally fell to 11%,

“Stay in the back.” Fury ordered as the final explosion was prepped. There was a cracking in the glass windows when the shield hit 1%. Fury took the advantage and shot through the glass at the attackers killing each of them,

“Get us out of here!” he ordered the computer. The van pushed backwards and forwards to clear a pathway back onto the road and Clara held onto the front seats trying to not be killed. It took a while but they were out of that dangerous situation,

“Get me off the grid.” Fury instructed the computer,

“S.H.I.E.L.D network is unavailable from power damage.” The computer answered.

“Get me on the line to Maria Hill.” Fury demanded.

“Communication devices are damaged.” The computer replied. 

“Is there anything that isn’t damaged?” Fury asked angrily.

“Air-conditioning is functioning.” The computer stated. There was static electricity at the back,

“Sorry, that one was my fault. I accidentally rerouted the power to the air-con.” She confessed. Fury growled at her,

“God dammit Stark! You had one job!” he yelled. Clara was about to retort to that but was quickly distracted onto the street ahead,

“What the hell…?” she exclaimed softly. Standing in the middle of the road was a masked figure with a metal arm and gun. Before they knew it, Clara and Fury were tipped upside down from a blast beneath the van. It skidded several metres forward on its hood until finally stopping. Fury opened his eyes and could see the silhouette of the assassin through the smoke.

“Clara?” Fury called with a shaky voice. Clara coughed behind him,

“I’m okay.” She sighed. Fury had begun quickly digging a way out using a laser and Clara could smell the burn and crawled over to the Director. 

“Get in, we don’t have time.” Fury said. Clara handed him a silver necklace,

“Give this to Tony if you find my body.” She instructed. Fury looked at her for a quick second and then took the necklace,

“You had better hope that I don’t have to.” He snapped and then disappeared through the tunnel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you’re going to kill me then just do it.” Clara told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is really short! This was the worst case of writers block that I've had for while! Next one will make up for it, I promise :)
> 
> [I do not own Captain America: The Winter Solider (or characters) but the OFC is mine...my own...my precious!]
> 
> All mistakes are my own and I apologise in advance :)

Clara turned around and tried to find a way out but the doors were jammed. Clara saw noticed her gun by her feet and picked it up. There were footsteps outside the van by Fury’s window and from the shattered window Clara could see black shoes. Suddenly the back door of the van was ripped off by a metal arm. Clara fired several bullets but they made no scratch on the assassin. Stepping into the back of the van, the assassin grabbed Clara and pulled her out into the street. The smoke was still circling around them and the assassin turned Clara to face him. He was looking at her but Clara couldn’t see his face through the mask he wore.

“If you’re going to kill me then just do it.” Clara told him. Tyres screeched as a car approached them. Clara was pulled along and shoved into the back of a car with another agent while the assassin sat in the front. The car sped off into a hidden alleyway and the assassin began taking off his mask,

“Am I missing something?” Clara asked not understanding what was happening. Had she nearly been killed just to be kidnapped?

“If I was ordered to kill you, you’d be lying in your own blood.” He said, “But you’re not.”  
Clara looked at him,

“Who are you?” she asked. The assassin turned around,

“The Winter Soldier.” He replied. Clara’s eyes widened as she recognised him. Steve would tell endless stories of the Howling Commandos, even dragging Clara to the public gallery for Captain America each week since its opening.

“You…” she whispered as she searched for the right name, “You’re a friend.” Bucky Barnes! That was the name that Steve repeated by the memorial. 

“What?” Bucky asked confused. He was no friend to her but the word ‘friend’ itself seemed so familiar. A smile formed on Clara’s lips and she snapped her fingers,

“You’re Bu--!” Clara’s reveal was cut short as the agent sitting beside her injected her with a sedative. Eyelids grew heavy and Clara was greeted to the darkness with ease.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Screw HYDRA.” She snapped. Pierce chuckled and leaned closer to her,
> 
> “No Clara. Hail it.” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading yesterday - the Doctor showed up, grabbed my hand and said, 'Run!'

Clara remembered nothing of the car trip or where they may have changed vehicles. She suddenly woke up at the feeling of another pinch. She realised that she was injected with an antidote and escorted out of the car. It was a deserted lot and the Winter Soldier was nowhere to be seen. Clara was brought to an underground compartment when the HYDRA logo beamed strongly. Inside this musty cellar, she was led to a caged entrance where several other HYDRA guards stood around a large machine. Pierce grinned when he saw her,

“Ah Clara, I’m so glad you could join us. I hope the ride wasn’t too difficult.” He greeted. Clara smirked,

“I love being drugged after getting kidnapped.” She replied sarcastically. Pierce nodded,

“Well that was thanks to the Winter Solider.” He said and moved aside. Sitting on the chair was Bucky Barnes now-turned-assassin. Shirtless with no mask, Clara was able to see the connection from his metal arm to his skin. Pierce brought over some blueprints,

“Since you so kindly refused to encrypt the Helicarriers, we thought of another use for you.” He said handing her the papers,

“What’s that?” Clara asked not touching the schematics. Pierce smiled and opened one,

“These are your father’s designs. Obviously he didn’t know that HYDRA was using it and when he found us out…we had to dispose of him.” He explained, “Without him, we need the next brightest mind to upgrade the Winter Solider. That’s you.” Clara opened her mouth to snap at his offer Stark-style but Pierce wasn’t finished,

“Oh you can’t back out. We’ve been tracking your relationships. Everyone that you’ve spoken with has an assassin following them. The Avengers, your brother, even that little boy Harley. You know it’s the truth because if HYDRA fooled S.H.I.E.L.D. they can do anything.” He said. Clara couldn’t deny a word of what he said. Everyone she cared about was in danger from this growing threat. If she didn’t upgrade Bucky, they’d find someone else and succeed. Clara looked at Pierce and snatched the papers,

“Screw HYDRA.” She snapped. Pierce chuckled and leaned closer to her,

“No Clara. Hail it.” he whispered. 

“Hail HYDRA!” chorused around the room from the loyal servants. Everyone soon cleared out and Clara was left alone with Bucky. There were only a handful of guards stationed at the exits. She unfolded the blueprints on the table and recognised the structure of the biometrics. Clara walked over to Bucky, who was watching her carefully, and touched the metal. She traced over the markings trying to understand the composite nature but it was tricky. Clara was quickly distracted with the merging of the technology with Bucky and the pain it must have caused.

“What did they do to you?” She whispered sadly. Bucky gasped frightfully when Clara touched his skin,

“What?” she wondered. Bucky looked away,

“Nothing.” he said quietly. Clara’s touch sparked his humanity and seemed to wake him for a minute but he wasn’t sure if it was real. 

“It didn’t seem like nothing.” Clara stated. Bucky turned to her,

“Just do what you’re here for.” He snapped. Clara scoffed at him,

“Don’t tell me what to do.” She countered angrily. Clara tilted his face upwards so she could check his pupils,

“You’re still in control.” She said and was lost in his eyes for a quick second. Bucky would have pushed her away but he felt strange emotions for her. Clara quickly moved away to the blueprints and read up on the upgrades Pierce had planned for his personal assassin. It was clear that he wanted to control Bucky’s mind completely as was just using his arm as a prototype. Clara felt so much hate surge through her for HYDRA and just wished that Cap had finished them off the last time. A doctor walked in and distracted her angry thoughts,

“We must prepare now.” He said and Clara turned around at glared coldly,

“We prepare when I say so. Not HYDRA.” She snapped. The doctor froze and forgot that he wasn’t in charge of the mechanical arm anymore. Brock Rumlow walked in and smiled,

“Stand down doc, Stark here’s got this under control.” He said to the doctor. Clara ignored Rumlow and walked over to Bucky as the doctor was escorted out. Clara found a loose panel under the red star of the arm. Taking it out, Clara saw the wires that made it function and one particular wire that ran Bucky’s blood. She muttered to herself as she adjusted the wires and was suddenly reminded of Coulson’s revival,

“Of course...” She said to herself when she realised that HYDRA could have been involved in the procedure. Bucky couldn’t hear her thoughts and didn’t understand,

“What?” he asked. Clara looked at him,

“Nothing.” she answered, “Sit back on the chair properly. We’re going to be here for a while.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really tiny chapter, though if you were to argue, I don't think it classifies as a chapter. So to compensate - I'll give you two chapters today :)
> 
>  
> 
> [I do not own Captain America: The Winter Solider (or characters) but the OFC is mine...my own...my precious!]  
> All mistakes are my own and I apologise in advance :)

{After the test upgrade Bucky went on a mission to eliminate some top S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents}

 

Clara heard that The Winter Soldier had returned from his mission unsuccessfully. She knew that she’d have to patch up his arm when they return with him but she was in for a surprise. There was a loud bang outside the doors and the guards went to check. Clara heard a scuffle and Bucky walked in furiously towards her. Clara didn’t know how to react to the darkness in his eyes,

“What are you--?” Clara began to ask when Bucky grabbed her throat. It wasn’t a strangle but rather a relatively tight threat. 

“The upgrade you gave me has a glitch!” he shouted angrily. Clara, trying to loosen the grip, tried to explain herself while breathing,

“It’s the adjustment. Your body is still adjusting.” She choked. Bucky released her and stepped forward,

“Fix it or I will not hesitate to kill you.” He whispered dangerously. Unbeknownst to Bucky, Clara had purposely created the glitch to learn more of his mental state. Clearly it worked as he was definitely brainwashed into thinking that he was a cold-hearted killer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The man on the bridge,” he said slowly, “Do you know him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! 
> 
>  
> 
> [I do not own Captain America: The Winter Solider (or characters) but the OFC is mine...my own...my precious!]  
> All mistakes are my own and I apologise in advance :)

{Bucky returned from the fight with Captain America on the bridge}

 

Clara walked past Bucky to pick up her screwdriver when he held her wrist gently with his soft hand,

“The man on the bridge,” he said slowly, “Do you know him?”  
Clara nodded kindly,

“Yes I do.” She answered simply. Bucky squinted as he tried to think,

“Did I know him?” he asked again. Clara couldn’t help but hear the innocence in his voice like a child. Bucky’s pupils were wider and so very sad; it was obvious that Steve’s face had triggered an old memory,

“Once, before all of this changed you.” Clara told him. A guard walked in behind her,

“Step away from the soldier.” He ordered. Clara bit her lips angrily,

“He is not a soldier.” She snapped. 

“Of course he is. The Winter Soldier: one of our finest agents.” Alexander Pierce teased while walking in with several HYDRA doctors. Clara turned around and slapped Pierce across the face,

“You will rot for what you’ve done.” she warned. Pierce looked back at her and chuckled,

“Don’t tell me that you’ve taken a fancy to the assassin?” he laughed. Clara glared at him, resisting the urge to kill him where he stood.

“He is a man that you damaged. Bucky has morals and you had better hope that the ghost doesn’t come back to haunt you Pierce.” She snapped. Clara was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled backwards. Rumlow forced her arms behind her back while another guard approached with a handheld device. Clara tried to run but was overpowered and the guard shocked her with the electric taser in her abdomen. The short spark surged painfully through her and had her gasping for breath but it happened over and over again. Unable to think or fight back, Clara screamed in pain. Then something happened that was a shock to Pierce and the doctors. Bucky had leapt from his seat and attempted to strangle the guard,

“Leave her!” he yelled but Bucky couldn’t move. His legs were securely fastened to the base of the large machine. The guard was ordered to stop and everyone stared in silence,

“Well I hope you know what this means.” Pierce said to Bucky taking a step forward,

“You’ve been emotionally compromised. You are no longer able to focus on your target and thus a failure.” He said. Bucky felt panic and confusion wash over him as he shook his head trying to sort the information,

“No, I-I’m the Winter Soldier…I-I…I knew that man on the bridge…” he said softly as he sat back down. 

“It’s everything that she wanted you to think. To confuse you, to mislead you from your mission.” Pierce added slowly. Bucky sighed,

“But I knew him.” He repeated. Pierce looked at one of the doctors,

“We’ll have to wipe him and start over.” He sighed. Clara knew what that meant and tried to free herself,

“No, please!” she shouted at Pierce and the doctors as Bucky was forced to sit backwards. A mouthguard was placed in his mouth and Clara’s heart raced,

“You can’t do this!” The machine began to load, “It’s not human!” Strong amounts of electricity began shocking into Bucky’s brain, forcing him into pain and submission. Bucky’s screams for help were drowned out by the mouthpiece and heartbreaking. Clara closed her eyes and turned her head trying, unsuccessfully, to hold back tears. She felt sick inside just listening to the electrical zapping with no choice. 

She was soon given some form of relief when Pierce had to leave. He instructed one of the HYDRA agents to have Clara shocked until she passed out. I can’t save him now, Clara thought waking up in her cell, the device will have too powerful of an effect on his mind. She began to feel like a failure to not only Bucky but Cap too. Suddenly, an idea sparked in her mind from the mere thought of Cap. If his face triggered such a strong counteraction to the brainwashing, then maybe she could attempt it again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Help me, please…” she pleaded. JARVIS spoke of help arriving soon but Clara never heard the end of the sentence. Her eyes could no longer stay open and she passed out only to wake up in bed sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My house has literally FROZEN! It is so cold. Here you go *tosses the next chapter* I'm off to make some pizza to warm myself up :)

{Bucky’s second murder attempt}

Clara felt a force against her chest that sent her falling in sync with gravity. Her back hit the ground painfully and saw Bucky tower over her,

“Bucky…” she whispered, trying to getting through to him. Bucky lifted a foot and brought it down just above her stomach. There was a deafening crunch that made Clara scream out in pain. Bucky didn’t kill her but a part of Clara wished that he did. Several of her ribs were crushed and left her in agony on the floor.

Bucky’s eyes were cold but the evil look diminished as he bent closer towards her. Bucky regretted his actions and didn’t like the guilt he felt for what he had done. Quietly standing back up, he left. Clara had no strength to call out for help, partially because she knew that none would come, but because she was emotionally and physically wounded. Clara looked up and gave a painfully soft sigh,

“JARVIS?” she whispered. Instantly, Clara felt her pocket buzz and her phone switch on,

“How may I help young Stark?” JARVIS asked politely. The pain in her chest began to take its toll and Clara couldn’t hold back her emotions,

“Help me, please…” she pleaded. JARVIS spoke of help arriving soon but Clara never heard the end of the sentence. Her eyes could no longer stay open and she passed out only to wake up in bed sheets.

Clara noticed white lights in a familiar pattern on the ceiling. The room she found herself reminded her of the Helicarrier until Clara realised that it was a replica. It was a medical bay from the New York Helicarrier but with some slight modifications. Clara moved her arm and found it to be less painful. She was patched up and being supplied oxygen but when she looked to the side, her body stiffened. There was a medical tray with an array of torture-like equipment, and a few were still blood-stained. She didn’t know how long she was out or what HYDRA did to her. 

Did they erase her memories? Was she injected with a similar serum like Steve? 

Clara couldn’t think of an answer and suddenly felt troubled with the failed communication with JARVIS. Taking off the mask and detaching the medical tubes from her arm, Clara slowly lifted herself up out of the bed. She could concern herself with technology issues until she figured out what the hell she was doing on the Helicarrier. The floor was like ice and became warmer with each step. She didn’t call out to see if there was anyone about and peered through the open door. The entire corridor seemed to be deserted but Clara soon realised that it applied to the whole Helicarrier.

She walked into the bridge and saw the HYDRA logo brandished on the ground. Heart leaping into her throat, Clara knew that she was inside Operation Insight. Switching the computers on, Clara determined her location and saw that she was hovering above the Triskelion with two other armed Helicarriers. A map of the world loaded on the screen and began plotting targets,

“No…” Clara whispered when she saw her brother moving inside of Avengers Tower. She tried to overwrite the system but her process stopped when the countdown began. Clara was suddenly drawn to the surveillance footage of the base of the Helicarrier. Steve and Bucky were standing on a bridge which only told her that Steve had a plan. She forced herself through the halls to get down to him even though she hadn’t fully healed. The Helicarrier swayed in the air as its guns loaded and rocked Clara as she got to the stairs. There was a sudden eruption of gunfire. The Helicarriers began to attack each other as Clara sped down the stairs. She skipped the last step and jumped into the base where she saw Steve toss his shield aside and stand down. Bucky pinned him to the ground and punched him repeatedly as Steve attempted to reason and remind him of who he was. 

“I’m with you till the end of line.” Steve whispered to his friend. Bucky seemed to have recognised something in that sentence that made him freeze and think. Clara stood on the glass floor and saw them both injured. Suddenly, a large piece broke from the Helicarrier and smashed the floor where Steve and Bucky were. Clara shielded her eyes and tried to balance herself as the glass violently shook beneath her. When she looked back at the damage, she saw Bucky holding on to the railing with his metal arm and Steve nowhere to be seen,

“Steve!” Clara shouted as she ran forward. Bucky looked at her and saw the fear in Clara’s eyes, 

“Steve!” she called out again and then gasped out loud from the pain in her chest. She tripped over a beam and lost her footing over the edge. Bucky unexpectedly grabbed her arm to stop her from falling and pulled her back. Clara tried to separate herself from him and follow Steve,

“Let me go!” she fought weakly. Clara’s resistance created a shock of pain from Bucky’s previous attack and combined with her heartache for her friend caused her to collapse again. Bucky felt a coldness from where his hand held on to Clara and he saw that she had begun to bleed again. 

Holding Clara firmly, Bucky let go of the rail and jumped into the water. He found Steve and pulled him onto the shore with an unconscious Clara. He laid them on the sand and stared to see if they were breathing. Steve was motionless for a minute and then began spitting out water from his lungs. Clara moaned softly,

“Bucky…” she whispered as she slipped back into unconsciousness. Knowing that they were both alive, Bucky left them and disappeared from the scene.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back after a teensy break - actually, I just watched The Amazing Spiderman 2: Rise of Electro! Might I add that Harry Osborn has no right to be so devilishly handsome! Haha, well here's to another chapter.
> 
> Keep bearing those pretty smiles :D

The next time Clara woke up it was sudden and excruciatingly painful. She was in a medical bed again and thinking that it was HYDRA, Clara jumped. She was hooked up to medications and machines and could hear the heart monitor speed up. 

Doctors and nurses rushed over and prepared to sedate her. Clara felt herself being pinned down and injected by a needle, but before she closed her eyes, she saw Tony watching her. Not sure if it was a dream, a hallucination or if he was really there, Clara hoped that she was safe. 

The drug soon wore off and Clara began to wake up again, less dramatically. She decided to take things slowly and not rush into her surroundings. Turning to the side, she saw Tony fast asleep in the chair, knowing that he wasn’t in his comfort zone made Clara smile. She felt bandages inside her laced top and assumed that she had already undergone surgery. Tony heard her shift around and bolted upright, 

“Clara?” he asked quickly and stood up, “You’re awake.” He exclaimed with a smile. Clara looked around and Tony stepped towards her,

“Romanoff found you.” He stated. Clara remembered Bucky, being held captive by HYDRA and seeing Steve fall off.

“Steve?” Clara gasped trying to get up and Tony folded his arms,

“He’s fine.” he replied grimly. Clara sighed and rested her head on the pillow again. 

“What did he break?” she asked. Tony frowned at her seriously,

“What were you thinking? You should have just come home when I said.” he asked in return. Clara looked at him and saw that he was upset with her,

“Well, it’s not like I’m dead.” She stated. Tony raised an eyebrow and glared,

“You were pretty close to it. If Nat hadn’t informed me, you would be very dead, like Fury.” He snapped. Clara knew that Fury was alive and undercover but chose not to reveal that information to her brother while he was yelling at her, so she played along,

“What?” she asked and Tony nodded at her,

“He died in surgery.” He informed and looked at her. Clara heaved a sigh and winced as she moved her arm.

“2 broken, 3 fractured and 1 snapped.” he said explaining the state of her ribs. Clara traced over the bandages,

“How did you fix it?” she asked. Tony frowned at her seriously,

“I didn’t. HYDRA did.” He told her. Clara turned sharply at her brother,

“What?!” she asked in horror.

“I don’t what they were trying to do but they replaced the shattered bones with metal similar to the Winter Soldier’s arm.” He explained. Clara racked her brain and remembered the medical equipment in the Helicarrier.

“It was originally for the Winter Soldier but you posed a threat so they made you the test subject.” Tony added. Clara felt squeamish after knowing that there was metal inside her,

“I feel sick.” She said and Tony handed her a glass of water.

“If I ever see the Winter Soldier, I swear I’ll…” Tony grumbled and Clara choked,

“Tony, it wasn’t his fault.” She reminded. Tony turned to her quickly,

“Don’t you defend him.” He warned. 

“They’ve tortured him. Bucky needs help.” Clara tried to explain. Tony shook his head,

“I can’t believe we are even having this conversation. He nearly killed you and you still want to help?” he asked. Clara looked away and towards the window not wanting to argue with her brother. Tony took her glass away and sighed as he walked towards the room door to open them. 

Standing in the doorway was Steve and Sam, who was carrying a ‘Get well’ balloon and boxes of chocolates. Clara looked at them both and grinned while she noticed Tony slip outside for a while. Most likely to call Pepper and get her an early release from the hospital.

“Stark Junior! Man, look at you.” Sam said brightly as he tied the balloon to her bed. Steve chuckled and handed Clara some flowers,

“How are you?” he wondered. Clara took the bouquet and stared at her friend,

“Me? How are you?” she asked in reply, “You were shot.” 

“And then beaten by his best friend.” Sam added with a whisper and wink. Steve laughed at Sam and then looked at Clara,

“After they got you to Tony, I was taken care of.” He answered. Clara’s eyes were wide,

“And Bucky?” she asked, desperate for answers. Sam cleared his throat,

“Okay, I’m going to give you two some privacy and talk to the pretty receptionist outside. Call me when you’re done.” He said and left. Steve sighed and Clara looked at him curiously,

“Did you find him? Is he okay? Does he remember the past?” she asked quickly. Steve took her hand gently and smiled,

“Don’t rush me at once.” He said kindly. Clara took a deep breath and calmed down. When she did, Steve answered her questions,

“I found Bucky and he’s doing well at remembering his past.” He told her. Clara grinned,

“You did it Cap.” She said hopefully. Steve nodded,

“I also heard what they did to you. I should have done something about it.” he said grimly. Clara sighed,

“This had nothing to do with you. It was mostly my fault.” She replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure where this one was going but here's a little post-Winter Soldier :)

{Post the events in Captain America: The Winter Soldier}

Clara was down by the mall collecting some waffles for Tony and flowers to send to Fury’s grave. Once she got what she had come for, Clara began walking back to the tower. The streets were busy and Clara noticed a familiar face stopping in front of her. It was Bucky. Her heart sped up and she considered running away but was rooted to the ground. Noticing her alarm, Bucky took a slow step forward,

“I just want to talk.” He said softly. Clara wasn’t sure whether or not this was another HYDRA trick,

“You let Cap fall off the Helicarrier.” She stated. Bucky didn’t drop her gaze, 

“Please.” He requested. Clara sighed as she remembered the last time she tried to help him. It ended with several broken ribs but it was only because he was following orders. Looking at Bucky’s face now told Clara that he was genuinely in need of help,

“Okay.” She said with a nod, “Come with me.” Leading Bucky to a nearby café, they sat at a table. A waitress walked over to them,

“Can I get you something?” she asked. Clara smiled at the lady,

“Two lattes please.” She answered and turned to Bucky when the waitress left,

“Cap’s been trying to find you.” She said. Bucky squinted,

“Cap?” he wondered. Clara forgot that Bucky wouldn’t be accustomed to the nickname,

“Steve.” She stated. Bucky gave a nod as he understood,

“I know, he’s getting close but I wanted your help.” He told her. Clara felt slightly confused,

“Why me?” she asked. 

“You’re the first person who understood the technology they had, you tried to help me,” Bucky listed and Clara gave a soft sarcastic laugh,

“Oh, I remember that well.” she whispered. Clara was forced to fix Bucky’s mechanical arm by Alexander Pierce but it was only a distraction to eventually kill her. They knew that she’d be tempted to free him so the moment Clara attempted to deprogram the mechanics in the arm; Bucky flung the arm backwards hitting Clara in the stomach. When she fell to the ground, he stamped his foot on her chest thus resulting in the broken ribs. Bucky leaned forward,

“I wasn’t in my right mind.” He said trying to justify his actions, which was the truth. Clara knew this but snapped in the hope of an apology. Bucky looked at the drink before him and back up at Clara,

“You called me a friend.” He remembered as Clara took a sip of the latte, “I thought there was some truth behind it.” Clara swallowed and then sighed softly,

“There is.” She said, “What do you want?” she asked. 

“I need you to build something that will help jog my memories back.” Bucky said. Clara blinked several times silently,

“What?” she finally asked. Bucky nodded,

“You saw what they used to make me forget so I figured that you’d be able to help me remember.” He added hopefully. Clara frowned seriously,

“Bucky, they tortured you. I’m not going to put you through something like that to bring back memories.” She told him.

“Look, I don’t care how I get my memories back.” Bucky said.

“But I do.” Clara snapped, “I’m sorry Bucky but I can’t do what you’re asking.” She said more softly. Reaching into her pocket, Clara pulled out a spare phone,

“Take this and give Steve a call. You might have better luck.” She told him kindly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my word! We've nearly come to the end of this. Who would have known? I could do more, but if I don't think I can get in the same mind frame. 
> 
> I'm currently working on a Bucky x Reader fic - I'll upload that one once I'm done :D

That night Clara replayed the conversation she had with Bucky. Why did he come to her? Steve would be the best person to talk to about memories not her. Unable to sleep, Clara walked out of her room and into the living room where she paced around. She was feeling guilty for letting Bucky down. She hadn’t tried to look into the problem and now felt very disappointed in herself. Clara ran upstairs to the computer lab, 

“J.A.R.V.I.S wake up! I need you to bring up everything on Bucky Barnes, The Winter Soldier and brain activity.” She instructed. J.A.R.V.I.S switched on,

“Without S.H.I.E.L.D all the relevant data cannot be supplied.” He said. Clara grabbed pens and sketchpads,

“We have an encrypted line, remember?” she reminded. 

“Of course.” J.A.R.V.I.S stated and displayed all of the information around her,

“May I ask what this is for?” he wondered. Clara analysed the brain data,

“We are trying to bring back memories.” She mumbled.

“I assume this is for Mr Barnes?” J.A.R.V.I.S said.

“Yep.” Clara responded.

“Have you considered a kiss?” J.A.R.V.I.S suggested. Clara squinted,

“If you’re implying that I have feelings for Bucky…” she warned. 

“You misunderstand. It’s the science that people base true loves kiss on.” J.A.R.V.I.S informed. Clara folded her arms,

“Show me.” She said curiously as J.A.R.V.I.S brought up the brain hologram,

“This is where memories are stored. They can be blocked through immense pain. A kiss creates a stimulation that can make a person forget any form of pain therefore unblocking the past.” He explained. Clara looked from the picture of the brain to one of Bucky and smiled,

“I think I have a plan to make this work. J.A.R.V.I.S., book two tickets to the Captain America Memorial Gallery.” She said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on my friends!

[TIME SKIP to inside the Memorial...and Bucky did not get caught by the metal detector!]

Clara pressed her lips gently on Bucky’s and kissed him. To Bucky, it felt close to torture. The kiss acted like an electric shock that attacked his mind but was soothing at the same time. Ignoring the pain, and the stares from onlookers, Bucky kissed Clara as he calmed down. 

Almost instantly, the scattered fragments of his memory began to connect. Bucky Buchanan Barnes, the Howling Commandos, Steve Rogers, the torture by HYDRA, it all came back. The distractive kiss worked and Bucky remembered everything before his fall. Clara let go of him and Bucky stared at her very surprised. Not sure if it worked or made things worse, Clara searched his eyes,

“Bucky?” she wondered. 

“What did you do?” he asked. Clara cleared her throat,

“It was science.” She replied feeling slightly foolish. 

“You kissed me.” Bucky stated. Clara tucked her hair behind her ear and folded her arms,

“Well, technically it was a chemical reaction that stimulates brainwaves and…” Clara explained and silenced by a kiss from Bucky,

“You’re a genius.” He said gratefully. Clara shrugged a shoulder,

“It runs in the family.” She said sweetly quite surprised by his reaction, “I take it that you remember?” Clara wondered. 

“I remember everything.” Bucky replied. Clara tilted his face towards her to check his pupils but before she could get a reading, Bucky tried to kiss her again. Clara looked at him with a smile,

“Stop, people are staring.” She whispered. Bucky smirked,

“So?” he wondered. Clara raised an eyebrow,

“Did I trigger the wrong memories?” she wondered. Bucky shook his head,

“No,” he laughed, “I can think freely now, for myself.” He replied.

“Alright, but I need to make sure that you’re stable.” Clara told him. Bucky sighed and allowed her to run a full examination. Clara used an inbuilt scanner on her phone to try and view his brain activity but it wasn’t working as well as she had hoped,

“I think we have to go to Stark Tower for this.” She said. 

“I think I love you.” Bucky whispered when she spoke. Clara only heard a mutter,

“Did you say something?” she asked looking up from her phone. Bucky shook his head,

“Uh, Stark Tower?” he wondered. Clara nodded,

“Yeah, it’s not too far from here. My brother should be asleep so he we don’t have to bother him.” She replied. Clara drove them back home and entered the tower,

“Welcome home Miss Stark and Mr Barnes.” J.A.R.V.I.S said as they walked inside the main level. Bucky looked around,

“Who’s that?” he asked. Clara smiled as she put her keys away,

“Oh, that’s J.A.R.V.I.S. He’s an artificial intelligence that my brother and I created.” She answered, switching on a few lights in the room. Bucky understood and nodded,

“Like Arnim Zola?” he wondered. Clara laughed,

“Almost, except no body and definitely not evil. Tony made sure of that when we started.” She said and led Bucky to the computer,

“Okay J, I need you to…” Clara began when there were footsteps echoing,

“…run the scan on brain activity?” a voice finished. Clara and Bucky turned around and the rest of   
the lights switched on. Tony stood in the room and glared at his sister,

“Yeah, I’ve been running it since you entered.” He said with sass. Tony walked over to Clara,

“I thought I said that you couldn’t bring guys home?” he wondered, “Including assassins.” Clara rolled her eyes,

“Like you haven’t.” She retorted. Tony nodded,

“Touché.” He stated and nudged her aside to access the computer,

“I called Rogers, he’ll be here soon.” He said. Clara looked at him,

“What?” she groaned and at that moment Cap walked in and saw his best friend. Clara and Tony left   
them to bond and catch up while they discussed more pressing matters,

“Why are you awake?” Clara asked.

“Why did you bring the Winter Soldier?” Tony asked in return. Clara sighed at him,

“It’s Bucky and why do you care?” she wondered. Tony looked over his shoulder and back at Clara,

“He’s the guy that broke your ribs.” He reminded loudly. Clara hushed him,

“Shh, it wasn’t his fault.” She snapped. Tony brought up the brain waves,

“Why is mine up there?” Clara asked. Tony folded his arms and looked at the screen,

“That is a good question, maybe you can tell me why your emotions are unstable?” he asked. Clara shrugged her shoulders,

“I don’t know.” she replied. Tony looked at her and realised that she was looking at Bucky,

“No.” He told her. Clara looked at him,

“What?” she asked. 

“You can’t keep him.” Tony replied. Clara squinted at him,

“He’s not a pet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, yeah, I know. The ending sucks. My sister said that too. If there was ever something that I have trouble in doing - it's writing endings. I hate finalising a story! It's like 'the end' and I just sit there like O.o 'what do I do now?'
> 
> But hopefully, I can leave it here and, perhaps, one day might return!
> 
> Progress report on Bucky and Reader fic - still working on it because I want it to be decent enough to read :P


End file.
